The Elemental
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: Vidia thought she was a lost cause that was before she met Clint, now she has to learn to be a normal human and at the same time a shield agent. Assassins, Aliens, Gods, etc. She'll have to learn how to control every ounce of her power to help protect the world, but will it over take her and will she help evil take over the world. will she find love with a certain bow n arrow agent
1. Meeting Vidia

**Alright guys this is my first avengers story. I hope you like it, I don't own the anything they all belong to their rightful owners except for Vidia Lanster, I hope you enjoy this story and don't forget to review once your done and please no hating.**

**VIDIA'S POV**

My screams echoed through the whole entire abandon building, tears no longer being able to fall as I get tortured. Still holding on to some hope, hope that someone will come and save me from these animals.

"Awe look she's getting tired out again," one of the guys laughed

I just stared at the ground slowly giving up, I was angry but didn't have the energy to show it, only my hair could show it as it changed from white to red.

"Awe man she's pissed," another man laughed

Clank!

"What was that!" the first man yelled

Slowly raising my head I saw arrows being fired and the men went down just like that, whoever this person was never missed their target. As every man fell to the ground I heard something drop to the ground and started to walk towards me. Seeing boots in front of me, I raise my head all the way to see a very attractive guy standing in front of me with a bow and arrows.

I saw his mouth moving but nothing came out, he reaches forward and I narrowed my eyes and growled at him, my hair glowing bright red.

"Woah, woah take it easy red I'm not here to kill you," he says this time I hear him

I stopped, letting my hair go back to normal as I realized he wasn't my enemy from the looks of it. He reaches forward and breaks my locks of my arms and legs. Trying to stand I start to fall, but he catches me instantly. Picking me up bridal styles and walks out of the abandon building, I just stare at him as he keeps looking forward. I turned my head and saw a car, he opens the passenger side door and slips me in, then gets into the drivers side.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Clint starts the car and starts to go back to his place he has here before heading back to the base.

"So do you have a name?" he asked looking over at Vidia

She just stares straight forward bringing her body closer to herself, he sighs and runs his hand through his hair. Vidia turns her attention to the window staring at everything going by her, she jumps when music starts to play, she looks at the radio then to Clint, he just keeps looking forward. After a couple of hours, he reaches his temporary home, turning to see the girl asleep.

He grumbles before getting out of the car, opening her side of the car pulling her out and getting into the house.

**CLINT'S POV**

**FLASHBACK**

"_There have been signs of unnatural fires, floods and earthquakes over in the desert area of New Mexico," states Fury "I need you to go in and find out what it is and bring it back if possible,"_

_ "Right, and I'm going to guess this is a solo mission?" I asked leaning against the wall_

"_You are correct, Romanoff is busy in Russia," Fury states "You have two days before you leave get ready,"_

_ "Sir," I state before walking out._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I never would have thought it would be a girl," I mumbled staring at the sleeping girl on the bed. "Guess I better get some food,"

**VIDIA'S POV**

As I opened my eyes, I realized I'm on a actual bed, not a stone cold floor.

"Hey your finally awake," says a voice

I snapped my head to the voice to see the man who saved me, he had a small smile on his face. I blinked a couple of times and rubbed my eyes, slowly getting up.

"Still not talking huh? You hungry?" he asked me

I nodded my head as he brought over some jelly filled croissants, and water. I looked at it and then back at him, then back at the food.

"Go ahead, it's yours," he exclaims

Grabbing at the food, I started to eat as much I could, being starved was not the best.

"Man you're hungry," he chuckles

I stopped and stared at him, then went back to eating the food. After an hour of eating food, I watched as my savior cleaned up around the house.

"By the way my name is Clint Barton, I'm with a secret organization that's going to help you out," he states cleaning the dishes

A small smile started to form on my lips, just thinking about being safe made me feel happy. After a few hours of watching Clint cleaning the house up, it was time for us to sleep, I curled up in the bed as he took the couch. It wasn't long for me to wake up from a nightmare and holes in the sheets from my fire, getting up I quietly walked passed Clint and into the kitchen to get some water. Walking back to the bed I heard a ticking a sound, my eyes went wide when I realized what it was.

Running to Clint I started to shake him awake, he started to come to when the bomb went off, I covered myself over his body but was sent flying. Smacking into a wall, I ground slowly opening my eyes to see the house was falling apart. I rolled over to see Clint not that far from me.

"Man oh man did you really think I would let you take my prize away from me?" asked a man that I started to recognize from when I was first taken.

He pulled out his gun and kicked Clint over on his back, cocking it he aimed it at his head. My eyes widen he couldn't kill Clint he didn't deserve this.

"Clint!" I screamed

My hair turning red, fire surrounded the guy knocked him away from Clint. I got up and ran to Clint, I shook him trying to get him to open his eyes.

"Clint! Come on Clint open your eyes!" I cried

I heard a car pull up and a guy in a fancy suit walk towards me, with other guys behind him. I pulled Clint closer to me, as they got closer.

"Ma'am we're not here to hurt Agent Barton, we're to help him and get you guys to safety my name is Agent Couslon," he states.

I slowly nodded my head as the men took Clint from me and got him in the car, Couslon helped me up and got me into the car. I never regretted getting in that car since then.

**CLINTS POV**

Slowly waking up from the constant beeping sound, I opened my eyes to see I was in the infirmary at Shield.

"Welcome back to the living agent Barton," says a familiar voice

Turning my head I see phil in front of me with a smile on his face, I narrowed my eyes as I slowly sat up.

"Why do I feel like I got hit by something," I groaned

"Well its close you flew across into a wall," States Coulson

"Well that makes more sense," I rubbed my head

"If it wasn't for your little friend I don't think you would have made it Barton," says phil

"Little…" I then remembered the girl I saved from being tortured

"Where is she? Is she alright? How long was I out for?" I asked

"Hold on question at a time, she's fine, you were out for about five days and she's wondering around somewhere," he states

"Wait are you saying you don't know exactly where she is?" I asked narrowing my eyes

"Agent Barton she is perfectly fine, if I can guess I would say the training room," he exclaims

Pulling everything off my body, I slide out of bed and walk out to the main hallway.

"Clint, you really should still be in bed," says Coulson

"I'm fine really go take the rest of the day off," I smirked

Getting to the training room, I open the door to see a girl with bright red hair in the boxing rink with of the big guys also named as Jeff.

"Hey your finally awake Agent Barton," he states blocking a hit

The girl stops real quick but then trips Jeff so he's on the floor and she jumps over the ropes, runs towards me.

"your finally awake!" she actually talks with a bright smile on her face

"So you actually know how to talk," I smirked

Her smile fades a little but then she shrugs with a simple smile, "I'm talking now doesn't that count for something?" she asked

I felt myself grin and shrug, "I don't I kinda liked it better when you didn't talk," I joked

She starts to frown and backs away from me, "Hey, hey I was kidding, I'm actually happy that your talking," I grabbed her shoulders

'man she's really warm and cold at the same time,'

"Oh sorry," she giggles

"So I see your getting use to the equipment around here," I smirked

She nods her head, then stands up a little straighter.

"Barton good to your up and around, and I see you already met our newest recruit Agent Lanster," says Fury

"Yes sir, when will I be able to go back out into the field?" I asked

"When your fully healed, and Barton come by my office later," he states before walking out

I nodded my and turned back to the girl.

"So Agent Lanster huh?" I asked with a grin

"Vidia," she states

"Huh?" I asked

"My name is Vidia, or V or Dia for short," she says with a smile

"Vidia I like it," I grinned

**Well there's the first chapter and there are more to come, so stay tune, and don't forget to review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Day 1

**Alright guys this is my first avengers story. I hope you like it, I don't own the anything they all belong to their rightful owners except for Vidia Lanster, I hope you enjoy this story and don't forget to review once you're done and please no hating.**

* * *

**BARTON'S POV**

Giving Vidia the grand tour of the whole place, it was time for me to go meet Fury in his office. Walking up to the door, I turned to see Vidia standing behind me with a nervous look.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back," I stated before walking through the door. "Sir you want to see me?"

"Agent Barton when I sent you on this mission to figure out what was the reason for all the issues in New Mexico, I was hoping it would have been a in and out mission, but when I sent Agent Coulson to come and get you and hear about a girl whose hair started to glow bright red like it was on fire, I was wondering why she was with you but then I figured it out she was reason for everything," Director Fury states

My eyes got a little big but I shrugged it off, and nodded my head.

"I'm going to put her in your custody, so you can help get use to what's around her, she barley lets anyone touch her or be around her and she didn't leave your side for about three out of the five days, we had to pull her out of the room and two of my men were burned by her," he states

"Understood sir," I nodded my head

"Before you go, we got a little of her back story," says Fury

I stopped at the door and turned back to him.

"We looked her up we found out that she has been given and traded loads of time since she was 18 years old, she has powers she doesn't know how to control and lets not forget about her ears, she looks like an elf," he states

"An elf?" I scoffed

"Her ears are long and pointed instead of normal, watch over her, train her, help her Agent Barton,"

"Yes sir,"

Walking out of the room I turned to see Vidia on the floor, knees pulled in against her chest, she was staring straight ahead.

"Ready to go?" I asked

"Where are we going?" she asked

"Home," I stated

She stiffen and narrowed her eyes, hair changing bright red. I realized she thought I was taking her back.

"No, no my home your new home, you're going to be stay with me," I shook my hands in front of me.

She calmed down quickly, getting up brushing herself off.

"Alright let's go," I smiled

"Do you have anything you want to take with you?" I asked

She shook her head, "This is all I have," she stated motioning to her outfit which was a shield outfit

"Right looks like we'll have to do some shopping," I muttered

Almost out the door from the shield base, my car pulls up and Phil comes out of the car with a smile on his face.

"Is there a reason why you're in my car?" I asked in a not so happy tone

"Well I thought I just get it for you plus, fury wanted me to give this to you for Vidia," he states handing me a card.

"For the things she needs," he states

"Thank you," her quiet voice gets us out of our stare down

"Your very welcome Vidia have a good day," he says walking away

"Come on get in the car V," I stated walking towards the car

"Coming," she giggles

On the way to my apartment she was quiet just watching everything around her, its like she never seen a city before, right she hasn't since she was 18. Pulling up to my apartment, I motion her to follow me. Getting in I stopped when I realized its been a while since I have been here, the place was a mess.

"I'm guessing you haven't been here in a while," she stated looking around

"Sorry for the mess," I blushed

"It's ok I don't mind, I can help if you like?" she asks

"No, no its ok um how about you go take a shower or a bath and I'll find you something to wear," I stated

She nodded and followed me to the bath which was the only thing clean in this house.

**VIDIA'S POV**

Clint walked off as the bath filled up with water and bubbles, there was a knock and he handed me a pair of shorts and a long shirt, I said thank you before the door closed. Peeling out of my clothes I stopped and stared at myself in the mirror. All the scars and bruises that I have gotten over the years, I felt like I couldn't breathe at all. Squeezing my eyes shut I slammed my hand into mirror and it shattered.

"Vidia!" I heard Clint yell

The door was open in barely one second, he stood there staring at me. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me and grabbed a smaller towel and wrapped it around my hand. I could feel myself shake.

"Vidia its ok V, it's ok," he whispered pulling me closer to him

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry about your mirror," I cried

"Hey its ok really, I can get a new one," he stated

He got up and turned the water off and walked over to me.

"Will you be alright to take a bath?" he asked

I nodded my head as I climbed into the bath and closed the curtain, "I'll be right outside the door if you need me," he exclaims

I closed my eyes, feeling the water heal my body, making more relaxed. After my hour long bath, I climbed out and slipped on his clothes, walking out of the bathroom, the apartment was pretty clean.

"Clint?" I called

"In the bed room," he calls back

Walking into the room, he walks out of the other bathroom with only shorts on, I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I looked around the room, it was simple nothing too complicated or full of stuff, but I guess that happens when you don't always stay in one spot.

"V? I'm going to give you the bedroom until we get another bed for the other room," he states

"Are you sure I could take the…Your taking the bed," he interrupts

I chuckled and nodded my head.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm exhausted," he states

"No kidding," I laugh

"Well I'll let you get a good night sleep," he says walking past me

"Clint!" I called

"Ya?" he turned back to us

"Thank you, thank for letting me stay here, and saving my life," I smiled

"your welcome Vidia good night," he states slowly closing the door

"Good night…Clint," I whispered

* * *

**Woo second chapter down, I hope you all liked it the next one will be up either tonight or tomorrow so just stay tune and don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Day 2

**Alright guys this is my first avengers story. I hope you like it, I don't own the anything they all belong to their rightful owners except for Vidia Lanster, I hope you enjoy this story and don't forget to review once you're done and please no hating.**

**BARTON'S POV**

Waking up in the middle of the night to the smell of smoke and screaming, snapping my eyes open when I realized it was Vidia. Jumping off the couch and into the bed room there tossing and turning with bright red hair with little fires around her body was Vidia having a nightmare. Running over to her I grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her awake but finally let go when I realized her arms were burning my hands.

"Vidia! Vidia!" I yelled

Her snap open as she gasp for air, her hair turning back to normal white color and the fires slowly die down to nothing. Looking around her, her eyes land on me tears streaking her face.

"I'm so sorry," she cried over and over again

"Hey it's ok it was just a bad dream," I stated

Wincing when I touched her with my hand, I pulled back and looked at my burned hands. Her eyes widen more tears coming out of her eyes now. Man this was very new to me.

"Your hands I burnt them didn't I?" she asked

"Hey its fine, I'm fine, nothing but a little ointment won't help," I grin at her

I looked over her body then realized the clothes she borrowed were completely burned and had holes all over them, feeling my face heat up I turned around real quick.

"Clint? Are you mad at me?" she asked

Turning back to her I stared up into her big, bright green eyes, I shook my head and chuckled at her.

"No I'm not mad at all, you're not hurt and that's all that matters," I stated

The rest of the night I stayed in the same room as her, to make sure she would be alright. The next morning, I smelt bacon and pancakes? Getting off the chair, I walked out to see V standing there cooking breakfast, it was like coming home to a beautiful wife… wait what?

"Good morning Clint," she grins at me

"Morning," I yawned

Pouring myself a cup a coffee, I sat in the bar stool watching her cook, "Have you always knew how to cook?" I asked

"Ever since I can remember ya," she says flipping a pancake

"So I was thinking how about we get you some new clothes, and other things," I explained

"Really, I would like that," she smiled

Hearing my phone go off, I got off the stool and answered it, "Barton," I state

"_Good to know your alive Clint,"_

"Natasha how's your mission going?" I asked

"_It's going like usual, I hear you have a new companion,"_

"Her name is Vidia Lanster," I stated

"_Well from what I hear you're her teacher? Or is there something else going on?"_

"No, no just teaching her and helping her out," I blushed

"_Right if you say so Barton, have fun and stay out of trouble,"_

"Right bye Natasha," I exclaimed

**VIDIA'S POV**

Watching Clint walk off to talk on the phone, I set the table and put the food down. Closing my eyes I thought back to last night with him staying with me to make sure I wouldn't have any more nightmares, and I didn't.

"Sorry that was a friend from work, wow this all looks amazing," he grins

I sat down across from him as we ate our food in silence. After finishing our food, he decided to clean and do the dishes as I relaxed for a bit. I watched him where I sat which was the living room, he was very tidy when he wanted to.

"Come on lets go get you something to wear before we go out," he smiles at me

"Right," I nodded my head with a grin

Sitting on the bed as he opens his closet, he pulls out a black button up shirt that goes down to my mid-thigh. Playing with the shirt as Clint walked out to give me some space, I figured out to turn it into a dress, letting my hair out of its braid it flowed down till the middle of my back. Pulling on the boots I was given at shield. Opening the door, Clint turned around and his eyes went wide, and his face got a little pink.

"Wow you look…um great," he stutters

I looked him over, wearing a red v-neck shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and simple pair of shoes. Walking out of the apartment we made our way to his car, slipping in I started to play with the radio.

"You seem like you got the hang of things around this time," he states

"I'm not clueless Clint I know how to use things, just not all the good technology, I was slave for six years," I rolled my eyes

"Wait your twenty four?" he asked

"Ya why?" I asked

"Well you look like your twenty," he states

"I'll take that as a compliment," I smiled

Getting to our destination which was the mall, I walked into several stores and bought several clothes and shoes, plus accessories. Slipping the stuff in the back of his car, I felt a gun cock and I turned to see two guys with their guns, one pointed at the back of Clint's head.

"I think you have something that belongs to me," the one with a beard stated with a glare

I backed up a bit, but the other guy turned his gun at me, "Don't even think about running," he smirked

"What do you want with this girl?" Clint asked

"Well since we're going to kill you might as well tell you, it gets us good money, showing people who want someone like her to them, gets us loads of money," the beard guy laughs

"So what you just want to use her like she's an artifact, or a weapon?" Clint growled

"You got it," laughed the other guy

"Not going to happen," growled Clint turning around punching the guy in the face, pulling the gun out of his hand and slammed his elbow into the other guys face, then kicked him in the stomach. Clint wasn't watching his back, so I grabbed the guys arm burning it, then flipping him over my back onto the ground.

As the cops showed up, one man laughed at us.

"What use do you have in a broken thing like her?" he asked

"She's not a thing, she's a person," Clint snaps at him

"You guys alright?" asked the chief

"Ya thanks for your help," Says Clint walking over to me "Let's get you home,"

"Ok," I mumbled

Opening the door to his apartment, I started walking towards his room but stopped.

"Do you really think I'm a person and not some kind of weapon?" I asked

"Of course I really think that Vidia, you're human with amazing abilities that just need help controlling," he says walking closer to me

I looked up into his intense blue eyes and smiled, I felt him brush some of my hair back and kissed my forehead. Stepping backward he walked off to the kitchen, I sighed and walked into the bed room. Pulling out some yoga shorts and a shorts bra, I crawled in bed feeling sleep overcome me.

**CLINT'S POV**

After cooking some food for V and me, I walked back to my room to see that she was dead asleep, I chuckled and shook my head, she really was something else. Going back into the kitchen I took care of the dinner and walked back into her room and curled up on the bed next to her, closing my eyes.

**VIDIA'S POV**

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw Clint right next to me sleeping. I smiled and brushed his hair back out of his face, he looked so calm when he slept.

'Was this love? Or was this just a friendship of some sort?'

"Good night Clint," I mumbled curling closer to his body

**CLINTS POV**

Opening my eyes again, I saw that the clock read 1:30am that's when I felt something heavy on my side, and saw Vidia curled up by me, I smiled and wrapped my arm around her.

"Good night Vidia," I stated before going back into a deep sleep

**Well there ya guys go I hoped you liked it chapter three done, the fourth one will be up by tomorrow, and don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Trying

**Well you guys thank you for the great reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the story, so here's the next chapter for the story, I don't own anything they all belong to their rightful owners except for Vidia Lanster she belongs to me ** ** so sit back and enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review when you're done.**

* * *

**CLINT'S POV**

Slowly opening my eyes, I felt a nice breeze come over me. I turned towards the sliding glass door in my bedroom, to see V standing outside. Getting out of bed, opening the sliding door, I stood there behind V.

"Sorry if I woke you up," she mumbles but doesn't look behind her

"You're alright, was it another nightmare?" I asked walking over to her

"No, I just never seen the city at night," she smiles as her white hair blows in the wind

"Maybe I'll take you out sometime, to uh you know see what's new," I cough trying to make it seem like it's not a date

"I would like that Clint," she says quietly

"You should get inside before you catch a cold," I put my hand on her hand

"Right," she nods her head

Walking back inside me going in first and her right behind me, I feel her arms wrap around my waist. I stiffen a little bit but finally relax, "I really appreciate what you're doing for me," she whispers finally letting go.

**VIDIA'S POV**

The next morning I woke up the whole place was quiet, rolling over to my other side Clint wasn't on that side. Slipping out of bed, I walked out into the living room and turned towards the kitchen to see a note.

_Vidia, _

_Got a call from shield I'll be home as soon as possible, there's left overs in the fridge if you want it, try not to get into any trouble till I get back_

_~Clint_

"Pft get into trouble, I'm not that bad," I scoffed setting the paper on the counter

Walking back to the bed room, I grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and a dark grey tank top. Slipping them on, I pulled on my black boots and pulled Clint's leather jacket on. Grabbing my purse and the keys to the place, I walked out of the apartment and down the stairs to the street.

'Time to test my people skills' I thought to myself

**CLINT'S POV**

* * *

"That's all I wanted to know Agent Barton you are free to go," says Director Fury

"Right thank you sir," I nodded my head and walked out of the office

'I hope you haven't gotten yourself into any trouble Vidia,'

Hearing my phone ring, I stopped and looked to see it was one of our agents.

"This better be good Agent," I stated

"Sir I just saw Agent Lanster walk out of the apartment, would you like me to follow her?" he asked

"No, no I got this," I stated pinching my nose

I hung up and ran out of the shield building and into my car, I thought it would be simple to just stay inside.

**Vidia's pov**

* * *

Walking down the street, I turned back to see a car slowly moving towards me but then stopped. I felt my heart beat faster, they are not going to try to take me away. I turned back around and started to walk faster. It wasn't helping I finally took off into a sprint, trying to avoiding running into people. I smacked straight into someone who grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Woah what's the rush," the man chuckled

I looked up to see the man from New Mexico, covered in wraps from my fire, I backed up and started to run in the other direction. I could hear him running after me, I took a sharp right running straight smack into someone else.

"Hey, hey Vidia its me, its Clint," says a familiar voice

"Clint?" I asked looking up

"Ya its me whats wrong," he asked

"The man from New Mexico he's here and he's after me," I breathed heavily

"Here? Ok come one let's get you out of here," he says leading me in the other direction

"Where do you think your taking my weapon?" growled the man

Clint and I turned around to see the man from when he tried to kill Clint.

"Derek Curtis I should've known it was you when you blew up my house," says Clint

"Agent Barton you don't look so happy to see me, what's wrong mad still about me almost killing you?" he taunted

"Clint," I whispered

"I won't let him take you, its ok," he says reinsuring me

"Oh don't worry I'm not here to start anything, not yet but just keep your eyes open," chuckles Derek turning and walking out of the ally way.

A black car stops in front of the ally way and the window rolls down to show the guy who was following me earlier.

"Agent I told you to stay in your position what happened?" Clint asked

"I thought you said to follow her?" he says confused

"No I said…Never mind just get us back to my apartment," Clint sighs

Getting into his apartment I stood in the door way watching as Clint walked back and forth. He stopped for a second but then kept on walking again.

"Your mad," I stated keeping my eyes on him

"Mad I'm furious! What would have happened if I didn't show up? He could've taken you again! Why'd you leave the apartment!" yelled Clint

"I… I wanted to see if I could be around people, not freak out and try to do something on my own Clint, I know what could've happen if you weren't but you came and you were there, I'm sorry but I just wanted to do something on my own," I snapped back

"Ok," he sighs nodding his head

"Ok?" I asked looking back at him

"Ya ok I'm going to help you get through this, its my job to help you out," he states

"Your job? Really that's all?" I felt myself getting angry my hair starting to flare bright red "Are you saying you wouldn't have helped me if your director asked you to?" I growled

"No, no that's not what I'm saying I…" he stopped and walked towards me grabbing my hands staring at me in the eyes. "I would help you even if Fury didn't ask me to do this, you saved me and helped me out, I want to do the same thing, I'm mostly doing this cause I want to Vidia,"

My heart was beating fast as he moved part of my hair out of my face and kept his hand on my face.

"Clint," my voice was barely above a whisper

"sh," he shakes his head leaning closer to me

I started to lean in my eyes closing, our lips almost touching.

"Well look what we have here?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Who will be in the next chapter any guesses ;) I hoped you guys liked the chapter, so don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
